


Fractures

by livmm1734



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Grief, Magical Realism, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Warning: Kate Argent, based on a tumblr prompt, everyone is kinda magical though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: "When someone's heart breaks so does a piece of our world; this creates fissures, valleys, and even cracks in the pavement. Tell me the story behind the Grand Canyon."





	Fractures

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed this <3

When Stiles was a child, his mother would tell him stories. These stories would be about anything and everything, and she would tell them whenever she felt the need arise regardless of the conversation topic. When he was seven years old, he and his mother were walking hand in hand to the grocery store a few minutes from their house. The concrete beneath his sneakers was cracked and broken up, as it always had been, as long back as he could remember. Stiles would watch his mother's feet when she walked, always carefully avoiding each divot into the sidewalk, never stepping on a single crack. He would follow her movements, of course. He was a curious kid and anything out of the ordinary appealed to his mind.

"You never walk on the cracks, Stiles." She would say, "It's the same as stepping on the dead."

He would never quite understand what she meant until he was older.

//

The day his mother died, the bedroom that Noah Stilinski shared with his wife Claudia split open in a five foot long gash in the floorboards. If Stiles or his father had been home that moment, they would have heard Noah's cries echoing through the gap. 

Their day was made worse when they arrived home that night, tear soaked and shaking, to see that their home was buried halfway underground in a deep chasm that had opened up beneath it. Stiles never admitted that he had punched the floor at the hospital and felt himself rip open at the same moment the polished linoleum did. He just stared uncomprehendingly at his handiwork while he clutched at his father. They knelt together on the broken sidewalk and sobbed into the cracks.

//

After that day, Stiles didn't witness firsthand another crack be made for a long time. He noticed when there were new ones: outside the school, the stores, the park, the preserve. He also noticed the way the pavement of the roads was unmarred by these cracks, almost as if the universe was caring enough to not make the roads worse than they already were. He saw the one outside the ruins of the Hale house the day Stiles and Scott met Derek. The land surrounding the house was cut into a perfect ring, marking the trail of mountain ash that once trapped Derek's entire family inside the house as Kate Argent burnt them alive. Even a werewolf had to get a running start to jump over it. He saw the mark in the dirt that gave away where Laura's body was buried. 

When Allison was killed, Stiles was unconscious in the tunnels beneath where her body fell. When the light left her eyes and her limp hand slid off of her wound, the ground _shook _with the power of the roar that ripped its way from Scott's throat. Dirt rained down on Stiles and Lydia when ground opened from Scott, and into the hole that had opened up beside them when Lydia wailed Allison's name. They had to carry down planks of wood as a bridge so Stiles and Lydia could cross over it. Once they were above ground, all eyes widened at the hole that was threatening to take Scott's bike down into it. Sitting right at the edge of it was Chris Argent, with his daughter's dead body cradled in his arms.

//

The pack was good for a while after that. They gained new members and the town cracked more around them. He and Derek had grown closer. Things were going good, but Stiles knew it wouldn't last. 

He was proven right the day Hayden died in Liam's arms and they all saw the newest gash in the walkway in front of the hospital.

//

Stiles had left for college and returned with his mate Derek to fight Gerard. The pack was together again, and they were winning, for a time. 

Kate had returned. She killed Gerard, but it seemed her obsession with the Hales, especially Derek, hadn't quite dissolved. She tracked them to somewhere in Arizona. It wasn't anywhere special, just a pit stop on their much needed trip away from Beacon Hills. Somehow she managed to catch them off guard in their celebration for winning and Stiles finally becoming Derek's mate. The bullet was filled with a strand of wolfsbane so rare even Chris Argent hadn't heard of it, and it lodged itself directly into the back of Derek's shoulder.

When Derek died four and a half minutes later, Stiles felt the bond snap between them. The scream that tore its way from deep inside of his very soul was so _powerful_, filled with so much anguish and pain and loss that the other people at the rest stop dropped to their knees with their hands clapped over their bleeding ears as the ground rumbled and cracked around them. 

//

Years later, the site of the most painful day in Stiles's life has become a national landmark. The tear in the Earth begins a mere twenty feet away from where Derek's lifeless body had laid in Stiles's arms. It was two-hundred and seventy-seven miles long, eighteen miles wide in some places, and was over a mile deep.

They called it the Grand Canyon. 


End file.
